Because I Missed You
by ChangeofHeart
Summary: Miles/Phoenix/Mia After seeing Miles Edgeworth again, a young Phoenix Wright is determined to know why he looked so sad. Convincing Mia to take him to the prosecutor's office with her on business, he eventually ends up with a situation he didn't expect.


"Miss Feeeyyyy…"

Mia groaned. It was the third day in a row that Phoenix Wright had shown up to her office. Now, part of her thought his dedication was endearing. The other part rationalized that she had work to do and he was very, very distracting. Setting aside a case file she'd been pouring over, she looked up just in time to see the college student enter her small office, sporting his usual dopey grin.

"I knew you'd be in here! You're always here. Aren't other people supposed to be working here, too..?" He asked, inviting himself in.

"Mr. Grossberg is out. As usual," Mia replied, reaching up to casually push her hair away from her face. She was a little surprised to take in his appearance; over the past week, there had been some solid changes. First, of course, he'd gotten rid of the flu mask when his cold had started to go away. He'd made several comments about being surprised she'd never caught it from him, to which she would snap that it wouldn't be an issue if he wouldn't hang around so much. The scarf became less frequent after that as well, to which he explained to her (whether she cared or not) that he didn't really need it if he wasn't cold. Today, he was wearing a tight, plain black T-shirt with an unzipped pullover that seemed to have some sort of argyle pattern on it. It was ugly, in Mia's opinion, but an improvement from the bright pink knitted monstrosity that he usually wore. "Where's your sweater, Phoenix? In the wash?" she asked with mild curiosity.

"Oh, no, well… you know…" Phoenix replied, scratching the back of his neck "I put it away, actually. I kind of figured, since she tried to kill me and all… maybe it was time to try and move on…"

"That's surprisingly sensible of you," Mia replied, closing the case file she'd set aside earlier. There was no doubt about it, there was something that didn't make sense. She'd have to go to the prosecutor's office. Standing up, she began to load a few things into a compact leather briefcase.

"I thought it was time to reinvent myself, you know? Oh, that reminds me! Guess what? I applied for Ivy University's law program! Isn't that great? Maybe when I graduate, we can work together," he watched as she headed for the door. "Hey… where are you going?"

"The prosecutor's office. I have to talk to Prosecutor Edgeworth about the case I'm on right now. Something's fishy," she replied concisely as she headed into the main part of the Grossberg law firm.

"You're going to see Edgeworth..?" Phoenix repeated back, staying close on her heels. "Miles Edgeworth? Like… the prosecutor from my case?"

"Yes, Phoenix, Miles Edgeworth. The only Prosecutor Edgeworth I've ever heard of. And no, I don't think they'll let you in, so you might as well stay here," she opened the door, but as usual, Phoenix did not give up.

"Just tell them I'm your apprentice if someone asks. Pleeeeaaaaase, Mia?" he fairly pouted, giving her puppy eyes that just made her scoff.

"Fine, just don't get in the way, all right? Don't talk, don't touch anything, don't tell anyone you're just an art student, just…. Don't."

"All right, I understand…" he looked a little dejected, following just a few steps behind her all the way to the Prosecutor's offices.

Once they arrived, Mia took charge. When she was determined, she was certainly a different person entirely. Informing the receptionist that she had an appointment with Edgeworth, she was able to get in without having to do anything but sign herself and Phoenix in. Already knowing precisely where she was going, she took the elevator to the third level, striding down the hall and rapping resolutely on the door.

Phoenix felt a little out of place. It was all so sterile and official, and he was neither. Still, he tried to stay quiet and look inconspicuous like Mia had instructed. The door to Edgeworth's office opened, and the Prosecutor laid eyes on the two.

"Mia Fey," he nodded a little, not acknowledging Phoenix at all aside from a look that Phoenix could have sworn was a glare. "What brings you here?"

"The case, Edgeworth," she replied, all but inviting herself in. Phoenix scurried in after, fairly certain that if he didn't, Miles would have shut the door in his face. The prosecutor closed the door and returned to his desk, which Mia was already standing in front of, digging out some files from her briefcase. "Something doesn't seem right. I mean, something really seems strange. I wouldn't come here just to chat, there's a problem," she said frankly.

"Clearly. You're defending a criminal, Miss Fey. There would be some inconsistencies," Edgeworth replied arrogantly, sorting through the papers.

"No. Look here," she stopped him, pointing out one spot in particular.

Phoenix just sat on the couch in Edgeworth's office, never feeling more out of place than he did right now. Miles was so different from how he remembered him. Did the other even know who he was? Something about the glare said yes, but not in the way he had been hoping. With a slight sigh, he fiddled with the zipper on his jacket, half-hearing their legal ramblings.

Miles didn't say a thing to Phoenix the entire time that they were there. As they arrived back at Grossberg law offices, Phoenix slumped down on the floor next to a filing cabinet, curling his knees up to his chest.

"You've been quiet the entire way home," Mia replied, setting her briefcase on the desk. She looked over to the other, noticing how upset he seemed, and actually felt a twinge of worry. Sitting down next to him, she put a hand on his shoulder. "…Is something wrong?"

"…He wouldn't even talk to me," the art student said quietly, looking down at his feet.

"What? Edgeworth? He's like that with everyone, Phoenix, don't tell me that sort of thing-"

"No, Miss Fey… Mia… you don't…" he sighed, shifting his gaze to the ceiling. "We were friends. A long time ago. And then, one day he just… disappeared. I wrote him all the time. There had been a time in school that he stood up for me when no-one else would. I valued his friendship. He inspired me. But then he was just… gone."

Mia frowned. She had no idea that the two had history. Perhaps it had been a bad idea to bring Phoenix along after all. She put an arm around his shoulders, pulling him a little closer. "The Edgeworth you just described is an Edgeworth no-one around here has ever seen," she said softly, not entirely sure what to do to make the younger male feel better.

"But…. But I want to know _why_, Mia!! I want to know what happened!" Phoenix exclaimed, shutting his eyes tight. "I want to know why he never responded to any of my letters. I want to know why he looks so lonely!"

"Phoenix..." Mia frowned, wrapping her arms around him. "Shhh. These things just happen. Don't get yourself all worked up over him, all right?" she sighed, holding tight to the emotional young adult. There was only one thing to do. It was time for some investigation.

Several days passed uneventfully after that. The first day after, Mia was surprised that Phoenix did not come to visit her, but took the time after her trial to put her plans into action. The next day he was there again, but sat around looking dejected the entire time. The day after that, he was pacing her office, trying to come up with ways to make Miles talk to him. The next day was a Friday, and Mia had enough. She was lucky to have finished her case, because with Phoenix pacing, muttering, and trying to bounce ideas off of her, she couldn't concentrate at all. Finally she stood up, picking up her purse.

"Come on, Phoenix. We're going out to dinner," she said simply, grabbing his hand.

"What? I'm trying to come up with a plan, here!" He protested as she began to drag him out of the law offices. "Wait, you're taking me out to dinner?" he asked, a grin spreading across his face.

"Yes, that is exactly what I'm doing," she replied as they found their way out of the building and to her car. "So get in, will you?"

Phoenix obeyed, seeming temporarily distracted from his fixation with the young prosecutor. As a matter of fact, he didn't say a thing about the other the whole car ride. Still, that would soon change.

Mia led him into a somewhat upper-class restaurant, where she already had reservations made. They were seated somewhat nearby the door, the defense attorney opposite the art student.

"You were planning this, Mia?" Phoenix smiled, looking at the menu. "Were you worried about me?"

"Of course I was," she shook her head, picking up the wine list. "You've been upset ever since the day we went to the prosecutor's offices."

Phoenix was about to reply when a familiar figure made its way to their table. There stood Miles Edgeworth, his hand on the chair back next to Mia, looking at her incredulously. "Miss Fey. You didn't tell me that someone else would be joining us," he frowned, pulling the chair out and sitting down.

Phoenix looked positively dumbstruck Mia, meanwhile, smiled confidently. "Oh, I didn't think you'd mind if an old friend of yours joined us, Edgeworth. Do you?"

The prosecutor didn't immediately reply. He simply sat down, watching the other from across the table. "What exactly are you getting at, Miss Fey?" he asked flatly, not even picking up a menu.

"Phoenix was kind enough to inform me that the two of you were childhood friends," Mia said with almost a smirk, setting down the wine menu after making a choice. "Considering how little you two caught up when I brought him with me to the offices the other day, I thought a dinner date was in order."

Miles scoffed but said nothing, picking up his menu. When the waiter came around to take drink orders, Mia requested a bottle of wine for the three of them.

At first, the dinner was awkward. There was little conversation, but somehow, Mia still seemed confident. As they continued to drink and eventually eat when the meals were brought, the two young men started to become a little more comfortable. Though no real meaningful discussion was had, the three of them started to chat about work, current life, and Phoenix's entry into law school. By dessert, it was almost as if they were three comrades, instead of two rivals and a forgotten childhood friend.

After a short squabble between Mia and Miles about who would pay the bill, Mia won out and stood after getting get credit card back, stretching and finishing off her glass of wine. "Let's go back to my apartment for coffee, hm? It's only two blocks from here," Mia offered. After all, Mia and Miles were both sensible people, and both knew that they ought not to drive right away after the amount of wine they'd had. That, of course, turned out to be her winning point. The three of them headed there, talking a bit on the way.

Mia's apartment was nice. It was classy; not too fancy, but certainly not simple. They settled in her living room, Miles and Phoenix on a couch and her in a nearby chair, before she excused herself to brew some coffee, leaving the two men alone.

There was a long silence between them, neither sure what to say before Phoenix finally spoke up. "You hate me. Don't you, Miles?" he asked, the wine in his system serving to make him all the more blunt.

"What?" the prosecutor looked genuinely surprised at that question, looking at Phoenix like he was from another planet. "Where did you get that idea? I don't hate you."

"But… you've been ignoring me," Phoenix replied tentatively, not wanting to push the other too far, but wanting to get to the bottom of this. "All the letters I wrote, then when we saw each other again, and you just… disappeared so many years ago…"

"Letters?" Raising an eyebrow, that was the first thing for Miles to question. "I never received any letters."

Though this surprised Phoenix, it also left him a little relieved. So Miles had not purposefully been ignoring him all these years. Not until recently, anyway. "Where did you go? Why did you disappear like that?"

Miles looked troubled. "I… don't want to talk about that. Something urgent came up. I moved to Germany. I returned for law school. I'm a different person now, Wright."

"No, you're not," Phoenix argued, looking into the other male's eyes. "I can tell. Deep down, you're still the Miles Edgeworth I knew. I missed you," he said softly, leaning in to get a better look at the other.

"Phoenix…" the other said softly before correcting himself. "Er, Wright. You're awfully close."

"Am I?" Phoenix replied, feeling drawn by the look in Miles' eyes. "Sorry," he added, leaning in to kiss him.

At first, Miles was highly startled. He thought about pulling away, but something in the back of his mind made him rethink that idea. Perhaps it was that the lines were blurred by alcohol, but he sort of liked this. Kissing back timidly, he knew he would regret this later.

Part of Phoenix couldn't believe this was really happening, but he decided to go with it. He'd felt a pang of something he didn't quite recognize the first time he'd seen Miles in person after so many years. Could it be that he was attracted to him that way? All he knew was that kissing him felt right, so he continued doing it.

Miles let one hand rest gently against the art student's cheek, the two of them engaging in small, quick kisses linked with deeper, more passionate ones. Phoenix was leaning over him, their thighs touching, not much space between the two.

This was, of course, when Mia walked in. She was slightly surprised, of course, to see the two kissing passionately on her couch, but she'd had her suspicions that Phoenix felt that way about Miles ever since their talk in her office. And while she hadn't known much on how Miles felt about the situation, it was fairly obvious that he was of that persuasion. After all, he'd turned every woman that had asked him out down flat.

"Glad to see you two are making up," She fairly purred, resting her forearms on the back of the couch, watching them unashamedly.

The two of them jumped, separating almost immediately. "M-Mia!" Phoenix squeaked, turning a very red color.

"Honestly, you two are going to act all embarrassed just because I came back?" she shook her head, a smile still on her face. "You _are_ in my apartment. But don't stop on account of me."

Phoenix was fairly sure she was serious, about which he didn't know what to think. Still he leaned back in to kiss the other, who looked at him like he was insane, pushing him away. "What are you doing, Wright!?" he sputtered. "Don't take her _seriously _when she says that!"

"Oh, but I am serious, Edgeworth," she laughed, sitting on the other side of Phoenix, wrapping one arm around him. "I'd like it if you shared him with me, actually."

"You can _have _him," Miles scoffed, looking like he was ready to get up and leave.

"Miles, don't…" Phoenix fairly pouted. "Come on, just have some fun. Let loose a little bit… please..?" he looked up at the other, leaning in. "Just kiss me. I promise I won't tell anyone."

Not letting the prosecutor respond, he leaned back in, taking the lips of one very embarrassed Miles Edgeworth. Mia simply watched, pleased with herself. Not only had she clearly successfully cheered Phoenix up, but she had gotten a little show for herself in the process.

Miles eventually resigned to the fact that Mia was there. It wasn't so bad, after all. For a woman, she was intelligent and attractive, not to mention one of the most capable defense attorneys out there — though he would never tell her that. He allowed Phoenix to fawn over him, kissing him deeply and then moving down further to place light kisses on his jaw line, then his neck, experimenting. Miles' eyes closed and he tilted his head back, trying to calmly process the attention that he was quite unused to.

Mia, meanwhile, decided it was time to press her luck. Miles was tolerant of her, which was considerably better than virtually any other female, and Phoenix, despite having a very clear attraction to Miles, also seemed to be quite attached to her. She leaned over, running a hand carefully up Phoenix's side.

Phoenix moaned softly into his kisses, arching slightly against the feminine touch. It was a little too much for him to handle. He had Miles under him, relenting to his touches, enjoying them, even, and Mia behind him, running her hand lightly over sensitive areas. He let his own hand trail down to rest on Miles thigh, taking note of the bright blush that had spread across his cheeks. Was this turning the prosecutor on as much as it was turning him on?

Hesitantly, Miles reached out once more, placing on hand on the side of Phoenix's neck, the other under his chin, guiding him up to kiss him softly at first, growing in passion. He let the one hand trail up to Phoenix's cheek, the other resting in the spikes set firmly against the back of his head.

Mia let her hands roam under Phoenix's shirt, touching smooth, pale skin. She hadn't been with anyone in a while, and while she didn't need it, it was nice to be included in something she had managed to orchestrate. Coaxing off Phoenix's zip-up sweater, the man's somewhat surprising physique was revealed under his usual tight t-shirt. He was attractive, if a bit of a dweeb, and she knew then she'd made a good choice in the two. Yes, many in both offices would be very, very jealous to hear of what she'd managed this night. But she would keep it a secret… it would be enough to hold over Phoenix's head.

Meanwhile, the two underneath her were getting increasingly more passionate, a little too lost in their affection to worry much about the fact that she was there anymore. "Phoenix," she whispered softly into his ear, placing a hand carefully over one of Edgeworth's.

"Hm..?" The art student paused; a little unaware of what was going on around him.

"My bed is much more comfortable for this sort of thing," she said softly. This garnered a somewhat nervous look from Edgeworth, but he said nothing as Phoenix seemed to consider it.

After looking between the two, Phoenix took Edgeworth's hand and offered him an encouraging look, standing up as he disengaged from the tangle. "Uh, Mia..? Will you show me where it is?" he asked sheepishly as Edgeworth stood up slowly.

"Depends, what do I get out of it?" she half-joked, resting a hand on his chest.

"Well, I was kind of thinking you'd want to be there with us, right?" Phoenix shrugged, squeezing Edgeworth's hand tight as he could nearly sense the tension from the other. He really wasn't sure about this, still? Was it Mia..?

"Seems fair to me, it's down this hallway," Mia offered a smug smile, leading the two boys to the far end of the hallway in her apartment. Opening the door she revealed a queen sized bed with simple but high quality setting, much like the rest of her apartment. Sitting on the edge, she smiled a little bit. Perhaps she hadn't expected this, exactly, to happen, but why not go with it? It could be fun.

"Wow," Phoenix grinned. This sure was nicer than his dorm room. Maybe Mia would let him sleep here! But… considering how annoyed she got with him hanging around the office all the time, probably not….

"So, are you two going to join me?" Mia asked, unbuttoning the first few buttons of her top to reveal more of her shapely body.

Glancing back to Miles first, Phoenix gently let go of his hand, going to stand over Mia. Nervously taking in the older, attractive woman's expression, he gently grasped her shoulders, leaning down to kiss her.

Surprised that Phoenix wasn't more awkward, Mia gently led him though to the right moves, pushing his shirt up what she could from the position she was in. As the kiss deepened, she leaned back until she was in a laying position, pulling Phoenix with her until he eventually lost his balance, ending up on top of her.

"M-m-Mia…" he stuttered nervously, positioning himself over her in a way he hoped he wasn't too close, though he knew that his arousal was apparent and there was just no way of hiding it.

"Yes, Phoenix?" She asked with a smile, sort of enjoying his nervous, awkward behavior in this situation. He was a completely different type of person than Diego had been. She reached up, pushing Phoenix's t-shirt off with his eventual help.

Miles watched nervously, feeling warm and uncomfortable in his usual suit. Hanging his jacket on a nearby chair he simply watched the two, feeling as if he might be in over his head.

"Aren't you going to join us?" Mia prompted the other, running a hand down Phoenix's bare chest. "You really are missing out if you don't," she added, guiding one of Phoenix's hands down to her jacket, which he began to unbutton to the best of his current abilities.

Deciding that it was now or never, Miles climbed on the bed behind Phoenix, kissing the student's ear softly, running his hands down his back and sides, enjoying the effect he had on the other, watching it become increasingly harder to undress the female defense attorney.

Still, Phoenix managed to get the top off to reveal a tight black corset, and he ran his eyes over her smooth, perfectly rounded skin. "Mia…" he said softly, possibly at first meaning to ask how to remove such a thing before she sat up, pressing the other two back.

"I think you're just a bit too clothed for my tastes, Prosecutor Edgeworth," Mia smiled, reaching over Phoenix to undo the cravat, setting it aside carefully. "Then again, I suppose many people would say that normally. Phoenix, will you take over while I get this thing undone?" she asked cheekily, motioning to her corset.

"Oh, uh, r-right!" Phoenix turned around, enjoying the larger amount of neck revealed, he leaned down to kiss the pale skin, unbuttoning clothing as he did so, trying to set it aside carefully. Miles was always tidy, he would hate to ruin the moment by having the other trying to fix things. Soon the two of them were down to their pants and socks, revealing a much shyer Edgeworth.

Mia, meanwhile, had simply been enjoying the scene. After all, it wasn't too hard to undo the corset, she was used to it. Popping it off and unzipping her skirt for easy removal, she watched the two boys unzip each other's pants and then they came off, and she decided she'd given them plenty of time alone.

"Don't forget about me," she said almost jokingly, slipping her hand into the waistband of the young man's boxers.

"Oh… Mia…" Phoenix smiled apologetically, leaning over her, taking in her perfectly shaped breasts with awe as she got rid of her skirt, leaving only panties.

"You can touch them," Mia coaxed. Sometimes she couldn't believe how… virginal the other seemed. It was endearing, though, to say the least.

Lowering a hand to gently caress a nipple, Phoenix found himself entranced, playing with them gently as Mia gasped softly, the tentative touches almost too much. He let his hands wander, eventually making their way downward as he wondered how the satin panties would feel. She moaned softly as he brushed his fingertips over a sensitive area, and he reveled in how wet she already was.

Miles was far too aroused to allow himself to be ignored, and decided to work on Phoenix while the other worshipped Mia's body. He touched him curiously, letting his hands wander down until they made their way over the other's boxers, feeling a distinct bulge. Phoenix cried out as he cupped it, and he massaged the other gently. This caused the art student to push against the hand, slipping his own hand into Mia's panties before deciding they were just in the way, working them off with the help of an approving defense attorney.

Feeling that this was a positive course of action, Miles rid Phoenix of his own boxers, freeing his erection. He followed as the last to have his clothes entirely removed, and soon then were a tangle of naked flesh, kissing, stroking, and moaning quietly.

Miles took Phoenix's arousal in his hands, pumping slowly as he leaned against the other's backside, shaking slightly from arousal he was trying to keep under control. Mia kissed Phoenix deeply as he played with her gently, still letting his hands wander as she squirmed slightly out of their positions to pull a few things out of her side table drawer, including condoms and lubrication. Leaving most of it for the prosecutor, she handed Phoenix a condom, offering an inviting smile.

"Mia… really? You want me to?" Phoenix asked her, taken aback as he accepted the condom. With nothing but a simple nod from the other, he unwrapped it, groaning as he pulled it over himself. Not paying much attention to Miles other than to the erotic touches he was receiving, he leaned over Mia, kissing her cheek sweetly before entering her slowly, causing two very low, drawn out moans from the both of them.

She was tight, warm, it was unlike anything he had ever felt before. Her breasts pushed up slightly against his chest, skin against skin, he could do nothing but sit there and catch his breath, when suddenly he felt something against his own entrance.

Miles had placed a lubed finger there gently, massaging the ring of muscles as he worked some of the lubrication around his hole. Unexpected, this caused Phoenix to call out softly, his cock throbbing inside of Mia. Moving back against the touch, Miles pushed one finger in slowly, the other man moving into the intrusion.

As soon as that was finished he added a second finger, moving them in and out at an agonizingly slow pace. This caused Phoenix to move against the finger, consequently moving in and out of Mia, the speed driving all three of them crazy. Finally a third finger was added, and Phoenix thought he could take no more.

"Miles, please…" he said softly against the crook of Mia's neck, breathing hotly. "Please take me…"

Steadying himself, the Prosecutor applied a liberal amount of lube before placing himself at Phoenix's entrance, slowly pushing in. The man underneath him hissed softly, but a small, feminine moan indicated a pleasurable movement in Mia.

Fully seated, Miles began to pull out and then pushed back in, hardly able to retain his composure. Moving against the other, Phoenix began to thrust into Mia as well, his restraint slowly slipping away.

They soon became a mess of limbs, thrusting in and out, growing in pace, moaning softly. With each thrust into Phoenix, Miles came closer. Every thrust by Miles caused another thrust into Mia, and with the three of them moving in unison, there was only so much more that each could take. Phoenix reached down to caress Mia's breasts, kissing her neck softly, in between moans as Miles took him from behind. It soon became too much, a simple competition to see who would give in first.

Mia cried out softly, contracting around Phoenix as he came at almost the exact time. Tightening around Miles, the third participant came quickly after, each of them thrusting hard and erratically as they emptied their seed into the condoms, frozen in the aftermath as they tried to regain some semblance of awareness.

Miles was the first to pull out, sitting on the edge of the bed as he removed his condom, tossing it in a nearby trashcan as Phoenix removed himself much more slowly, still too pleasured to register much as he rolled over on to his back.

"Honestly," Miles shook his head with a small sigh, carefully pulling off the other man's condom and tossing it out, placing the bottle of lube on the bedside table before lying on the side of him opposite to Mia, wrapping an arm around Phoenix's stomach possessively.

Slipping her panties and corset back on, a little more awake than the other two occupants of the bed, Mia smiled softly.

"I'm glad you two worked things out," she told the mostly sleeping boys, laying down next to them, resting her head near Phoenix's shoulder. It had been an eventful night, and it had been seemingly worth all her efforts.

Of course, only the following morning could truly tell.


End file.
